


Lolita.

by reidbyers



Series: Cam Girl!Reader [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Never had Spencer been so enthralled by someone he had never met before. Every Saturday evening he would sit and wait for an invitation to the show, a show by a cam girl who went by the name of “Lolita” who had captured his every interest.





	Lolita.

Spencer settled his laptop onto his thighs after he got himself comfortable, laying down on his bed while anxiously waiting for an email. This was how he spent his Saturday nights if they were free, it had become somewhat of a routine over the past months. He saw the notification of a new email pop up and he clicked it, going onto a url which lead him to your chat room.

The first time Spencer saw one of your shows he was captured by your beauty, it was a cliche thing to say but the way your body looked all dolled up in blue lace, each bend and curve so delectable to the eye, it was impossible for anyone not to be amazed. At first the idea of watching a stranger masturbate on camera for an audience didn’t particularly arouse Spencer, he was far more interested in the more intimate side of things but yet he sat and watched you.

You called yourself “Lolita”, a young sexually promiscuous girl inspired by book by Vladimir Nabokov, giving out any personal details seemed a bad idea because you didn’t exactly know who was watching your shows. Everyone who paid to watch had a username so you could work out who the regulars were and also address them on video, make them feel special and keep watching.

Tonight you were wearing a pair of sheer pink ruffled panties and a matching bra, your white thigh highs were being held up by two pink thigh garters, lace along the trim. Your hair was curled pin up style and your lips painted the perfect rose pink. When it came to being on film, you tried to create a fantasy. If you were just another normal girl getting herself off then there wouldn’t be nearly as much of an audience as you had now. People paid for the performance, they paid to see Lolita in action.

Spencer felt his mouth water as you came up onto the screen, you were typing something onto your laptop with a look of determination in your face, tongue sticking out the corner of your mouth. You looked perfect, Spencer never thought you could top the see through number you wore last week but this was on a whole over level. When you noticed that the camera was rolling your demeanour changed, your eyes softened and your smile grew wider.

“Oops, I didn’t notice we were going already!” You giggled and adjusted yourself on the bed, you were kneeling so that your lingerie was in perfect shot but also your face; you didn’t mind people knowing what you looked like if it meant you could pay the bills. “How’s everyone doing tonight, looks like we have a full house!”

Messages started popping up more frequently once you addressed the audience. People who paid more got more privileges such as having their name as their username, you had soon learnt that your viewers enjoyed it when you addressed them by name as it played into their fantasy that you were performing for them.

Jonathan: u gonna fuck urself??

User53: wanna fuck you so badly

Spencer didn’t involve himself in the crude messages others sent, he could imagine that after a while of seeing variations of sexual acts someone wanted you to do it would get old quickly.

Spencer: You’re looking beautiful tonight, Lo.

You glanced over the flood of messages, searching for one name in particular, a viewer who had joined a few months ago, a lovely gentleman by the name of Spencer who always stuck out like a sore thumb against all the explicit messages. You caught a glimpse of his name and smiled, his words bringing warmth to your cheeks unlike the rest. Even with no idea what he looked like, his age, any sort of personal details, you truly did like Spencer as he made you feel special.

“Why thank you Spencer.” You smiled and brushed your hands down over your chest, brushing over the ruffled edge of your bra, fingers dancing over the curves of your breasts. “I’m glad you like the look, but I think it’s better without this, am I right?” You slowly slipped one strap down and glanced back to the chat to see people donating their money, on a good day you could get around $500 and by the looks of it today was a good day.

Slowly you pushed the other strap down your arm, you leant forward and pushed your arms together to create a deeper cleavage for the camera.

Spencer felt his skin rise in goosebumps as you said his name, logically he knew you didn’t know who he was and were probably imagining someone completely different from the reality but it still made him more excited than he liked to admit. His hand slipped down to brush against the material of his pyjama pants, not yet touching where he really wanted but instead around his thighs and navel. It would be a waste of all your beauty to rush, he wanted to enjoy every second you had to offer.

“You’re all saying very naughty things today..” You chewed on your lower lip and reached back to unclip your bra, countless messages popped up telling you how good you looked and telling you to take the bra off already. “I wonder how many of you are touching yourselves, it’d be a pity if you weren’t.” Instead of dropping the bra onto the floor you held it on, keeping the cups pressed against your chest. Spencer watched eagerly as you continued to tease before having mercy and dropped the lacy material down onto the ground.

Being so exposed was empowering, you heaved out a happy sigh and stretched your arms over your head to give an unfettered view of your breasts. Like every other person watching, Spencer let out an unexpected moan. No words could describe how beautiful he found you, you were intoxicating and so undeniably desirable. Finally done with teasing himself, Spencer palmed him over his pants, the pressure wasn’t enough but it still made him keen.

“Oh! Have I shown you guys my new toy?” You grinned and leant off camera for a second to grab your latest buy. You had plenty of sex toys as it was but after a while you got bored and like’d to treat yourself, this one was particularly special. You held a glass dildo, flushed pink and a heart on the end for a handle, you’d really only bought it because it was beautiful but you knew also knew how much your audience liked seeing you try out new toys. You traced the end down your chest, the cold glass making your already perked nipples stand even more to attention. “Got any good ideas with what I could do with this cutie?”

Streams of messages came in, begging you to take off your panties and fuck yourself already, others suggesting you get it nice and wet first; that caught your eye.

Plenty of ideas came to Spencer’s mind but he just continued to watch you while he steadily stroked himself, there were so many things he wanted to do to you but couldn’t due to the fact you were technically just some random girl he didn’t even know. If he really wanted to he could ask Garcia for her help to learn your real name but he liked the mystery, it was part of the reason he called you “Lo” instead of “Lolita.” It made you feel less like a fictional girl and more like a real person.

Grabbing the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside table, Spencer shuffled his pyjama pants down to his ankles leaving him naked from the waist down. His cock pressed flush against his stomach, aching to be touched. It wasn’t until you turned around and showed your lace clad ass that he slowly took himself in his hand, your perfect heart shaped backside filling up Spencer’s screen.

You slowly tugged your fingers into the waistband of your panties and slid them down deliberately slow, at the beginning of your career being so up close and personal like this would have scared you but now it only excited you. You pulled your underwear down until you were completely exposed, then you unclipped your garters and pulled your panties off completely.

“I should probably get this guy wet first…” You turned back around and kept yourself up on your knees, stroking your hand slowly up and down the glass toy for a few seconds as you read the messages. “What do you think? Should I use my mouth…” You brought the toy up to your mouth and licked the head with the flat of your tongue, popping it into your mouth and sucked around the glass tip for a moment before removing it. “Or my pussy?”

Spencer almost choked when he heard you, watching with wide eyes as you dropped the toy down and rubbed it up against your wetness, making sure to press it up against your clit. Possibly the hottest thing you did in Spencer’s opinion was when you moaned, those sweet sounds on their own would be enough.

Of course everyone decided on the latter and you just smirked, the question had been only for show as you had already known their answers. You settled back down against the array of decorative pillows behind you, spreading your legs wide open for the camera.

“God, I’m so wet.” You giggled as you slid your fingers down to run across your folds, you weren’t embarrassed to admit that being exposed like this was a turn on, maybe you were a bit of an exhibitionist. Lazily you petted your fingers across your clit, humming softly at the tingle it sent up your body.

Watching you lay there naked with only your thigh highs on, Spencer could not have been more turned on. His hand was tight around his cock as he watched you pick up the dildo against and mirror the movements you had done seconds ago with your fingers, he knew there will still so much more to come so he slowed his movements down.

You pressed the toy up against your entrance and enjoyed the sweet pressure before pushing in, clenching around the intruding member while trying to also take your time. This was the best part, the moments where your body first has to get used to the stretch and readjust to this new thing. A moan bubbled out from your lips and you dropped your head back, allowing yourself to get used to the feeling of having only half of the moderately sized toy inside you before slowly pulling back out and developing a rhythm.

Spencer tried to time his movements with yours, each thrust into you was a thrust up into his hand and even though he knew that there were plenty other men with this fantasy, devouring you in all your glory, it didn’t make it any less hot.

“Mhm…that feels so good.” You groaned twisted your wrist around with each thrust, rubbing your clit in slow circles with your other hand. You imagined there was a handsome man on top of you, someone who knew exactly what you liked and would fuck you how you wanted, the thought made you spread your legs even wider. Spencer’s mouth watered at the sight, never had he wanted to taste someone so badly in his life, if your general persona and aesthetic was a sign then he knew you’d taste so sweet.

“Fuck…Lo.” Spencer groaned the only name he knew, his hips bucking up against his hand. He could tell by the way your hands shook and your nose scrunched up that you were close to coming, he jerked himself off faster as you started moving the toy at a faster rate.

“I want you to come for me, think you can do that? You ‘gonna give me your come?” You looked across at your camera, making sure to look directly into the lens so all the dirty people watching knew you were talking to them. The toy hit your sweet spot and you gasped, your back arching and toes curling. “Oh- fuck!”

That sight alone was enough to make Spencer lose it, he whined as he came all over his stomach, the shocks of his orgasm running through every single nerve. He always came hard while watching your shows, especially when he came at the same time as you and got to hear the chorus of moans and whimpers you projected.

Spencer slowly continued to touch himself until the over sensitivity set it along with the sleepiness, he watched with tired eyes as you pulled the toy out from within you and brought it up to your mouth to lick clean. Even though there was no way he could get hard again so quickly, he still stayed and watched the rest of your show, wishing you a good night before you logged off.

He was totally smitten with a cam girl and there was nothing he could do to change that.


End file.
